ibmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Treatment - Clean shoes with boric acid
Boric acid powder has numerous uses for the control of insects. Various armies have used boric acid for the control of foot odour and pests for a long time. Mites love to infest clothes and shoes. Boric acid kills mites. Combine them together and save your shoes. What you will need: A clear plastic box or a plastic bag; and mite infested shoes. The box would probably need to be 10L or so in size. #Open the plastic box or plastic bag #Put in the mite infested shoes (yuk) #Sprinkle in enough boric acid to cover the surfaces of the shoes #Shake the box or bag so that the boric acid is dusted all over the shoes or alternatively rub an amount of boric acid into all reachable surfaces first before sealing #Leave the shoes in the box / bag overnight or for as long as possible #When the shoes are needed take them out of the box / bag and dust the boric acid off the shoes back into the container The boric acid can be re-used. It is contact poison against mites. In the morning or when the shoes are required. #Wash the outside of the box in the shower immediately before having a shower as the last thing before showering #Open the lid of the box by one edge keeping the long edge of the box closest to you touching the edge like a hinge so the box lid opens away from your legs #Take a shoe out #Rub the shoe with a baby wipe #Put the shoe to one side - not on the floor #Open the box lid away from your legs and get the other shoe out #Wipe the outside of the second shoe with a baby wipe #Give both shoes a light spray with hairspray #Put the shoes outside the shower on top of a bucket or similar so they are off the floor ready to be used #With the box completely closed wash the outside of the box #Put the box out of reach of the water so it doesn't get water in it - preferably outside the shower #Have a shower #Dry #Put on protection and clothes #Give the outside of the showers a very light spray #Wear shoes #Wash hands Notes Shoes may still be treated with the Kleen / hairspray combination in alteration with a boric acid treatment. The boric acid may be melted by the kleen or hair spray. A light hairspray covering really helps in the morning before the shoes are worn. Spraying foot deodouriser inside the shoe before wearing helps. Rubbing boric acid into the shoe surfaces works better than just putting boric acid inside the shoes and then inside the bag and shaking it. Alternatively, lightly sprinkle the boric acid dust onto all sides of the shoes. Make sure all sides inside the box have a light covering of boric acid. This should be done with care. If shoes have mud or other material on the sole then this material should be removed first. If using a plastic box it needs to be washed once a week inside and out. Clean the outside of the box in the shower before taking the shoes out. Category:Boric acid Category:Treatment Category:Shoes